Kissed Back
by mariena
Summary: Inyasha and the gang go without Kagome to fight Naraku but when Kagome gets there to see the end of it all, it was nothing like she imagined.


Hey I'm back and I have more experience yeah! Anyway onto a new subject this is a one shot thing, I guess it's called. I would also like to say I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I wrote this awhile ago actually but I never got around to typing it until now. Here goes nothing, please enjoy Kissed Back.

* * *

Kissed Back

Kagome reaches Narakus castle gates only to see Inuyasha and Naraku heavily injured. "_Why had_ _they gone without me?_ " She thought as she searches for Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sango fighting Kohaku, with Kirara at her side, Miroku quarreling with Kagura and Shippo having a showdown with Kana. She looks back to Inuyasha, he looked back at her, as if he was trying to say something. Naraku muttered something, then there was a flash of light Inuyasha instinctively raises the Tetsiga.

Then he screamed " BACK LASH WAVE! " Blinding light filled the sky as the two attacks collided. Kagome shielded her eyes.

The light fell she looked up too see Naraku fall to the ground, Inuyasha soon followed. Kagura and Kana stopped fighting, looked at each other then walked away. Miroku pulled out his hand to check his hand, he fell to his knees as he watched the wind tunnel disappear. Shippo rushed to his side, Sango embraced Kohaku as all the memories came back to him. Kagome runs to Inuyasha her eyes burning the tears that would not stop. Hoping that he would be safe. Her vision blurred from all her crying almost tripping herself. Struggling to get to what she feared she would see.

As she was getting closer her heart started to pound, hitting her chest with uneven heavy beats. She stopped and stared in horror the whole world seemed to stand still. He lay there in a puddle of his own blood. His chest rose slowly and fell sharp as his breathing staggered. She was frozen unable to move, she did not want to see what she was seeing. Standing there she began to shake then clasped her hands to her mouth unable to stop the terror she felt rushing through her. She felt sick, queasy and would give anything to close her eyes, then open them to see him smiling at her. Suddenly her knees gave out from underneath of her. She crawled over to him kneeling beside his torn body. Scared she reached a hand toward him tried to speak but nothing came.

Her hand reached him a cold eerie shiver ran down her spine as she felt the warm blood slowly leak from him. Suddenly panic hit her like being hit by her own arrow. Her mind rushed, thoughts of despair came flowing into her. _" oh no please don't die please no, no I have to do something!". _She ripped a piece of her skirt and toke off her scarf for it was all she had to try in a desperate effort to stop the bleeding. Holding it down the blood flow slowed a bit but not enough. She looked him over there were to numerous scars and gashes to stop. The one she noticed the most was the one that started at his shoulder and ended at his hips. She couldn't stop staring at him until she caught his eyes, they were so pained, sad and it didn't seem possible but scared.

The panic seemed to disappear and make her crying turn into bawling. She let go of the blood stained clothes and whispers to him

" I can't do anything,, It won't stop bleeding! I'm helpless I..I… just want to be near you ." her words were shaking.

She realized that as long as she held his gaze fear seemed to dissipate but only slightly. She rapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

" Please don't leave me alone. I don't what to do with out you! I..I., Inuyasha say something! " She lifted her head to look at him.

" Kagome…" he stopped then tried to hold her back but failed.

" Never mind don't move or speak after all gramps liked to say actions speak louder than words " she tried to smile.

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, she heard his heart quicken. She held her lips there making sure she'd never forget this feeling. Tears fell from her eyes onto his cheek, then to her surprise he lifted his head and kissed her back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Realy hoped you like it!; )

Mariena


End file.
